MegaAdamreed Wiki
Welcome to the MegaAdamreed Wiki MegaAdamreed is a teenaged American Youtuber who is known for reviewing video games. MegaAdamreed goes by both his channel name and Squid Squad Productions. Topic and Background MegaAdamreed aka Squid Squad Productions started his Youtube channel in June 11, 2012. He started off making reviews of GTA videos in 2012. In 2013, MegaAdamreed started reviewing Minecraft videos and started recording on popular multiplayer servers. In 2014, MegaAdamreed opened up his own website, Twitter, and Facebook page. MegaAdamreed has started branching off, playing video games other than Minecraft by reviewing other games either by being asked to review games by game developers or deciding to review the games himself. He is known for branching off to horror and action games like Slender games,Track Racing Online,Deep Sleep Series,DreadOut, Five Nights at Freddy's and more. Despite that MegaAdamreed started playing more of a variety of games, he still sticked with reviewing Minecraft regularly until 2015 which he will review both Star Trek Online and Minecraft. During the summer of 2014, MegaAdamreed opened up a Twitch channel to stream his gameplay videos live. MegaAdamreed has gained over 13,000 channel views and gained over 50 subscribers in 2014 but he still says there is a big future ahead for his channel. MegaAdamreed has reached over 70 subscribers and has exceeded the 30,000 view mark as of May 2015. MegaAdamreed said, "I hope you enjoyed the two years with Squid Squad Productions, so thank you for watching, and this isn't all, there's going to be more videos coming our way. So there's a big plan for the future and I hope you enjoyed this one." MegaAdamreed gained a total of over 28,000 views by early 2015 with around 65 subscribers. MegaAdamreed is planning on hosting a Minecraft server named "Squid Squad Network" with fractions, unknown mini-games, a mini-game of his own, and a cool hub. However, this and the year of release has not been confirmed to be official news. Trivia MegaAdamreed calls his subscribers and viewers the "Squid Squad." MegaAdamreed username in most video games and forums is "Nasaspacepro." MegaAdamreed website is http://megaadamreed.boards.net. MegaAdamreed is shown to be a relatively non-profane YouTuber despite he does not seem to mind playing vulgar video games. At his worst, he said the phrase "oh god," or more frequently euphemistic words like "dang" or "screw." His channel name is MegaAdamreed but he also goes by Squid Squad Productions. MegaAdamreed likes to play Nintendo games like Pokemon and Mario Kart however, he has not currently recorded any let's plays of Nintendo. MegaAdamreed is into Creepypasta gaming and even played Sonic.exe and started Five Nights at Freddy's. The DreadOut gameplay series from late Winter to early Spring in 2015 is the most advertised series on MegaAdamreed's channel. MegaAdamreed started using the catchphrase "that was pretty good" (in the end of the videos) in nearly everyone of his videos after 2013. Photos and Media Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library.